Davis's Birthday
by hallbobb
Summary: This is a funny story, containing the following: Davis as a cheerleader, Davis in teh Girl's Bathroom, Ken eating Food, etc. lol READ!
1. The Incident

Disclaimer- this stuff isn't mine cept for the plot..  
Davis' Birthday Party  
  
Ch. 1- the Incident "Oh, mom!" I can't wait for my birthday! I will invite everybody!" yelled Davis stupidly. "Oh wait, I forgot, I'm in the bathroom at school! Mom can't hear me! Oh, well, I'd best be going now," said Davis stupidly. He walked out of the stall, only to see Kari putting on make-up. OOH! Kari's in the boy's room! Kari's in the boy's room! I'm gonna threaten her to go out with me or I'll tell on her! thought Davis. "HEY KARI! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING IN HERE? THIS IS A MAN'S PRIVATE ROOM. I MEAN, SURE THE WALLS BECAME PINK OVERNIGHT, BUT YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO BE IN HERE! NOW YOU"D BETTER GO ON A DATE WITH ME, OR I'LL TELL ON YOU!" screamed Davis stupidly.  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Kari screamed in reply.  
"YEAH THAT'S RIGHT, YOU SHOULD BE AFRAID, VERY AFRAID!" shouted Davis stupidly.  
"NO, STUPID, THIS IS THE GIRLS ROOM! AND I AM SCREAMING BECAUSE YOU FORGOT TO PULL UP YOUR PANTS!" screamed Kari.  
"Oh, heh, um.. pardon me for a moment." said Davis as he closed the door and pulled up his pants. When he opened the door, Kari wasn't there. Oh no! Kari's gonna tell on me! I'd better jump out this window here before the principal comes! thought Davis, and he jumped out of the window. He left his coat in the girl's room accidentally, though. Davis landed on a cheerleading squad. The squad thought that Davis was a stupid girl because his hair was messed up and he jumped out of the girl's room, so they sent him to a nearby building to change into a cheerleading uniform. Davis was totally grossed out, but it was his only chance of escape. He hurried and then ran out to the other cheerleaders.  
"What's your name?" asked Cindy, the head cheerleader.  
"My name is Da-.uh, I mean my name is Darla" said Davis stupidly. He and the other cheerleaders walked to the basketball court and next to the Odaiba Basketball Team.  
"Okay, Darla. We are going to do the 465 Split dance cheer Part 23." said Lucy, another cheerleader.  
"Uh." said Davis.  
"Don't worry, we don't have to start yet. Come on. Let's go talk to the fans." said Cindy. The group walked to the fans.  
Oh no! There are some of the digidestined! I can't let them see me! And,.oh no! T.K. is playing basketball! Ahhhhhhhhhhhh! thought Davis.  
Suddenly Matt walked over. "Hey, beautiful. I've never seen you here before. Say, how would you like to go out with me" he said to Davis.  
Davis stared in disbelief. Just then Davis saw Jun running and jumping on Matt. Jun said "Hi, Matt! Hey I know that cheerleader! I don't know her name though. Oh well, come on Matt!" and she dragged Matt to the seats where they were before.  
Davis was stupidly thankful for Jun, for the first time since he was born. All of a sudden, over the loudspeaker, a voice said "And now presenting the Odaiba School Cheerleading squad!" Davis recognized that voice, and looked around to see Tai, talking through the microphone. Davis sulked, and he tried to hide behind one of the cheerleaders. He said: "Listen, girl. You've got to get me out of here! I, um. got amnesia, and I forgot how to do the split 45 jump 23 twirl or something."  
The girl turned around. It was Kari! 


	2. Shock

Disclaimer- this stuff isn't mine cept for the plot.. Ch. 2: Shock! "Davis!" Kari shrieked. "What are you doing here?"  
Davis was shocked. "Uh. who's Davis? Oh I know him! He's that really hot guy who I really love! Don't you just love him too? Anyway, I'm Darla. Pleased to meet you."  
"Give it up Davis, I know it's you! Now come with me before you embarrass yourself in front of everybody. Mr. Yeno, the principal is looking for you."  
"I'm Darla! I am a real cheerleader, it's just that---" Davis replied.  
"Well, then, Darla! How would you and Veemon like to double date with me and Gatomon?" Kari asked.  
"I'd sure love tha- Oh, man! Okay, I really am Davis." He sighed. "But please, Kari! Don't tell on me! I won't be able to have a birthday party if you tell!"  
"All right, Davis. I won't tell. But only on two conditions. You have to tell Cindy that she is stupid (Kari knew that Cindy was easily angered), and you have to ask Izzy out. Look, Izzy's right in the front with all of the Digidestined. And do it after the game, Davis. Oh, wait, also, during the cheer, I want you to wiggle your bottom at everyone, and shout 'Mr. Yeno is HOT!!!' Got that Davis? And don't even think about deciding to be told on instead. Mr. Yeno told me that your name was on the list of soon-to-be-kicked-outta-school-unless-they-stay-out-of-trouble kids." Kari snickered. "Oh, look, the games starting in 10 minutes, which means that we have to get ready since we perform five minutes earlier!"  
"Ohhhhhh man!" groaned Davis, as he walked onto the court and began to assemble with the other cheerleaders.  
"Hello! I'm Sonia! I've never seen you around before! What's your name?" asked a rather nice-looking Canadian girl stationed next to Davis.  
"Darla! Um. name's Darla, ok?" said Davis, worrying that Sonia would discover his true identity with one wrong move. Since there were 4 minutes till the cheer started, Davis decided to talk to her. He had never seen a Canadian before, since he never came out of Japan. "Um, I just started cheerleading recently. My, uh.mother thought it would be good exercise for me.  
"Really? I cheer because practices are an hour after school, and no one's home around then, so my family agreed that it would be a good way to spend time." Sonia replied. "Oh, look, we have to start now!"  
Davis groaned slightly as the cheer began. Before, he had tucked a mini megaphone into his pocket for when he made his announcement. At first he tried to cheer along with the other girls, and then, turned around, and wiggled his butt towards the audience for two minutes. He heard a roar of laughter. Then, he took out the mini megaphone, and shouted, "MR. YENO IS HOT!!!" Another roar of laughter and applause came. Kari smiled, and Davis realized that Kari not only made him embarrass himself, but was also receiving more applause than ever for the team. Boy, what a user, thought Davis as he blushed. After the 5-minute cheer, which consisted mostly of the audience's reactions to Davis' strange ways, the cheerleaders headed to their corner. Everyone congratulated Davis on the amount of applause he had taken in for the team. A couple of benched players came to thank Davis as well. Even Mr. Yeno, who was startled at Davis' exclamation, but then realized it was only a joke, thanked Davis for the cheerleader's publicity (apparently, Mr. Yeno had heard that the cheerleaders were the laughingstocks of many hurtful jokes). Every one thought the cheerleader named 'Darla' was hilarious. Soon after, however, their attention slowly began to turn to the game. Mean while, Davis was a little glad that everyone took his actions as a joke. He was really scared that he would've gotten into more trouble for this than for being in the girl's bathroom accidentally. Meanwhile, during the game, whenever the cheerleaders were due for a cheer, Davis would be the star. He would say things like: Did you know that the history teacher is historical, or In Modern Life classes, kids usually do the teaching, and would do things such as: announce that he would perform his most daring move, and then bend his finger, or jump around like a monkey and say, 'Bananas for free! Just reach your hand in my mouth!' All in all, Davis was definitely the most popular person at that game. In fact, nobody was interested in the game anymore, and nobody probably knew the score! They only stayed to watch Davis. Davis was on such a roll, that he was completely ready to tell Cindy she was stupid. He would just put it into a sentence that made it untrue, but he'd still get away with saying it. When the time came, he went to Cindy, and said, "Guess what? I think you're stupid, unless pigs fly. So you're not stupid, Cindy, because our science teacher does go on airplanes!"  
Cindy burst out laughing, and said, "Darla, I think we're going to be good friends!"  
Davis smiled, but realized that he now had to ask Izzy out. Aw, man! This is the worst thing I ever had to do! thought Davis, as he glumly walked towards Izzy before the Digidestined left. As soon as he walked over, everyone crowded around him, since "she" was so popular. Oh, great. Now the whole gym is watching me! What if something happens, like if they realize I am a boy? panicked Davis. However, he continued to walk up towards Izzy.  
"Um, Izzy, like, hey! Oh.uh, I heard you were, like, called Izzy 'cause, like, one of my friends like, told me." Davis said nervously, trying so much to sound like a girl. "So, like, do you want to, like, go out with me, like, someday, 'cause I think you're really, like, cool! So, uh.what do you say, Iz?"  
"Wow! I'd love to go out with you, um, it's Darla, right?" replied Izzy happily. "So when shall we go out?"  
"Oh, never mind that! Like, someday I'll call you if I'm bored, dude, all right?" Davis replied.  
"Yes, your Majesty!" replied Izzy, worshipping the ground Davis was walking on. 


	3. Escape?

Disclaimer- this stuff isn't mine cept for the plot.. Ch. 3 Escape! Davis quietly tried to escape the gym, for he found that it was quite difficult, all that acting like a girl. Since the game had lasted until after school, Davis began the long walk home, since he was never out this late, and therefore, didn't have a bus to catch a ride on. His parents wouldn't mind, he thought, for they usually urged him to stay out after school to get fresh air and exercise, as well as to spend more time with friends. Even though Davis was a Digidestined, and spent what seemed like his whole life with the other special kids, in reality, he had only been with them for about 2 hours. This was because time ran so much differently in the Digital world than in the Real world. On his way home, he saw Ken, and remembered that he had been the only digidestined not at the game. Davis ran over to him, and began talking to him, because he knew that he was a friend whom he could always count on. He told him about how he was talking to himself in the girl's bathroom, how Kari saw him, how he was so worried that he jumped out of the window, and how everyone assumed he was a girl. He told him how he was given a cheerleading uniform to change into, how he had to pretend he was a girl, how Kari found out who he really was, what Kari made him do, what happened when he did those things, and basically, what happened that day. He also told him that he appreciated the popularity for a while but in the end, the only great things were that he missed the tough classes he was supposed to attend after his day- altering bathroom break. He told him how he was worried about all of the attention he received, because a fan might recognize him in school tomorrow. He told him that today was the first day in his life he didn't feel that Kari was all that great, because he thought she purposely used him for team publicity, and tried to embarrass him.  
"Oh, you poor child, Davis! I feel so bad for you! That was a really mean thing Kari did to you!" agreed Ken. So what do you say we go to you house? For you, we can plan the desired birthday party that you just told me about, for me, we can plan a new way to raid the fridge, and for Kari, we can plan revenge. 


End file.
